The Spirit's Web
by Khymeira
Summary: Harry defeated old Moldy Voldy in fourth year, and moves in with Remus and Sirius in fifth year. When Harry starts going through odd changes, what will happen when Draco Malfoy, a transfer student from Drumstrang, starts to notice Harry even more?


Summary: Harry defeated old Moldy Voldy in fourth year, and moves in with Remus and Sirius in fifth year. When Harry starts going through odd changes, what will happen when Draco Malfoy, a transfer student from Drumstrang, starts to notice Harry even more?

Warnings: Slash, much sarcasm, dirty language, and more slash.

Disclaimer (before I forget): I own nothing.

Author's note: Hello, luvvies! Here is a new plot bunny I plan on adding more to in time to come. I'll be moving soon, so I'll be able to get mehself a new 'puter so I can update more often (my current computer died, so I have to mooch off of other people's).

Expect more to come!

As well, I've made my very first AMV (Anime Music Video), with Kingdom Hearts. Take a look at it- I'm trying to _expand_ my horizons. cough Oh! and I've got a devvieart as well, so check it out! .

Oh! And before we go: I'll try to post the next WHTM chapter soon- I've got it all written up. I just need to type it. :)

* * *

"_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child;  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love?_

_And I breathe, I breathe no more._"

- Breathe No More, Evanescence

Things were frequently not as Harry Potter imagined. Actually, things were never as Harry imagined. For example, he liked to pretend that he was a perfectly normal teenager how had not, in fact, vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort in his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He also liked to entertain the idea of not being freakishly famous (need it be mentioned that he hated the fan club spawned from said famousness?). Needless to say, reality never worked out in Harry's favor. If he could have his way, he would be a normal, everyday wizard, no 'destroyer of the Dark Lord' trophies, no fan mail from the loons who stalked his every step and had set up a lovely club in his 'honor'. Couldn't people understand WHY he wanted to be left alone? Need he even explain himself? Why could everyone just _stay away_?

"Harry?" a voice broke through his lament, causing the boy to start.

"Yeah?" he called back, his voice a bit squeaky due to the fright he had just experienced.

"It's Remus. Get ready, yeah? We'll be going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. Sirius says the Weasleys may be there as well, along with Hermione, of course." Remus paused a few moments to allow Harry time to digest the given information. Then quieter, "Will you wear a glamour?" In Harry's room behind the door Remus called through (not that Remus could see), the boy shook his head. Since when had he _not_ worn a glamour? 'Head, meet desk; repeat as needed,' the boy sardonically thought, replying with a sighing _yes_,_ Remus_.

"See you in five minutes then, Cub."

* * *

Harry inspected his handiwork, smiling. Instead of the inky mess that fell below his shoulders (he had learned long ago the longer he kept his hair, the less messy it was), his tresses were now shoulder length, secured at the nape of his neck with a golden ribbon that complimented his mousy brown locks. His eyes, which were normally a revealing emerald hue, were now an ethereal, beastly yellow, courtesy of Remus' lovely orbs (lovely, but slightly freaky). In all, Harry could have easily passed as his ex-professor (and werewolf) son. Grinning at his reflection, he concluded that he did, indeed, look completely and utterly fuckable. 

"Dear," the charmed mirror scolded, "must you look different every time I see you?" it made a 'tsking' sound that Harry ignored completely.

"Stupid mirror," Harry muttered, shaking his head.

"I heard that!" it replied, and then rebutted, "Now if you didn't have me, just think how lonely your life would be!"

Harry had no response to that. Snickering, he inspected a piece of hair that was sticking out slightly.

"Harry?" Remus hollered up the stairs at Harry, the werewolf's husky voice rousing him from his self-analysis. "We're leaving! If you're not down here in thirty seconds, Sirius will come up there and get you!"

The boy shuddered at the thought of his godfather 'getting' him. Personally, if you asked him, 'getting' did not involve glomping someone nearly to death in animagus form while simultaneously giving someone a bath when they didn't need it. But that was just Harry.

"Coming!" He yelled back, glancing once again over his frame to inspect his smexiness.

"Cub!" A dog's bark ominously echoed after Remus' thundering voice, quickly making sure that Harry found that he looked perfectly fine and dog-Sirius did not have to get him.

Throwing on a cloak the color of tree bark, Harry hurriedly opened the door to his room and bounded down the stairs to where Remus and 'Snuffles' waited.


End file.
